When Power Strikes, Evil is Hidden: Story of Yato
by hudm
Summary: Aang and Zuko expected violence to be over and done with. They did not realize, however, that every nation has corrupted minds. After comitting patricide, non-bender Yato was banished. An evil is brewing inside of him, and now it wants revenge.
1. Hidden

I'm finally coming back to Avatar Fan fiction. The title basically describes the summary of the story. But nonetheless I will put a summary first thing, so people can get an idea before they read.

罪惡  
Book 4: Evil  
Chapter 1: Unhidden  
POV: Yato

I felt the blade strike the ground before lifting my head to see it. I pushed it farther into the ground so as to let it support my weight. Much of the snow slid off of me as I stood on the ground. Few had ever come this far out into the snow plain. That group alone existed as little more than the warriors who had dropped me off. I shook more snow off. A familiar crunch was heard to no ears but mine as I walked towards my camp. Unless I wanted to waste my energy, I would not be able to run across the top .

Sitting in front of the tent, I brushed ice off of the coals. This time, I brought plenty of wood. Using elk-bearskin strips I had invented a makeshift pack for the logs. A similar material was used for my shelter.

It did not take long to light the fire. Since they had left me here I often wished I could bend flames. Then, at least, I wouldn't freeze. But alas, I was not gifted even with waterbending. So I taught myself to use a knife and sword, and became a great warrior and hunter indeed. Somehow, someway a force drove me to murder my father. Oh! how I missed his many lectures on life. My trained ear sometimes heard these speeches whispered in the wind.

Once again I felt sudden anger. With luck I was able to guard my thoughts from it. At least, for the time being. The fire grew to a roar of warmth. Only by huddling close could I feel the piercing cold leave. I reached into the tent and took out a crude stone pot and a ration of earlier cooked meat. I set the pot on a stone I had been heating, then poured in as much snow as I could fit. I had found the pot in a ruin nearby. I set the meat next to the pot to let it warm, then crawled in the tent.

Inside sat only a long stone for a bed, two rations of meat, and a high pile of logs. Under the bed sat more wood, mostly sticks. Nope, no wandering beasts had found it. I stepped back out and grabbed a strip of food. It wasn't the best, but didn't taste disgusting and kept my hunger at bay. I drank from the pot and ate the rest of the meat, then took a stick off the edge of the campfire. I was careful not to touch the burning parts.

I hurried back into the tent and lit the wood under the stone bed. It wasn't much of a bed, but because it held heat I could let it warm up and not freeze overnight. So far, the inside fire hadn't devoured anything important. I cleaned up the materials outside, except for the pot. It was quite large and held enough water to put out the bed's fire, as well as the campfire. I put out the latter and filled up the stone pot once more. Once it had melted the snow, I brought it inside and set it by the bed, then let water's opposing element help me once more. Even though water was my birth element, fire had helped me live for many days now, and more than likely many days to come.

The horrible sensation of evil swept over me once more. I tried to stop it, but there was no help.

_The Northern Water Tribe, __**your**__ home and its inhabitants, banished you from __**your**__ city,_ the evil spoke in my mind, _and planned on you dying. They should all die a horrible, torturous death. And then you can have your own citizens, and you can rule the city._

I threw my knife in the ground and held my head before realizing I had been gripping the blade. Just with that small thought, the voice stopped. Relief fell like a blanket, enveloping my conscious. I felt the bed, noticing its warmth, then grabbed the pot and poured water over the fire. Stepping through the steam I lay on the bed, resting my head on what was once a turtle-deer's soft, furry shell.

My mind drifted off to a time when all was well within my life, my mother sitting before me, and my father working at his desk behind. I was reading a borrowed book. And then, without warning or notice, my mother was taken. That was when it had started; my father started working overtime. And yet, I still lived my life as though nothing had happened. Soon after, my friends were taken too, and so were all those that cared for me, Pakku excluded.

Dismissing these thoughts, I closed my eyes and let myself sleep. But even as my body rested, my mind worked furiously to push out the voice.

Yet still it came.

Comments and constructive criticism please? I think I've gotten a lot better, but I know I can still grow to a higher level.

And before you say it, I know it's short. But I couldn't write more...it seemed to want to stop. Not me, the story.


	2. An Adventure Begins

Thanks for the comment! Anyway, I think it's time we find out what happens next. This time, we are figuring out what happens to Aang and Zuko.

* * *

罪惡

Book 4: Evil

Chapter 2: An Adventure Begins

POV: Third Person

"We're going to ride around the world, Katara and I," Katara grabbed Aang's shoulders at this point, "Just to make sure everything's okay everywhere, and to decide where to live for the time being. Toph and Sokka are back visiting home." The airbender reached his arm around his partner, then watched Zuko expectantly. It had been three months since he had defeated Ozai.

Ursa called out that tea was ready, and the Firelord spoke as they walked towards the table. "Then that's your choice. I decided to take a tour around the Fire Nation for exactly the same reason, so you don't have to worry about this place," he took a sip from his glass before continuing, "Though I will send a hawk to find you if there's any trouble I can't handle myself if you don't mind."

Aang nodded. Before the battle ended, he expected to be glad it was all over. Now he dreamed of adventures everyday. He and Katara had opened up a cake shop next to Iroh's back in Ba Sing Se, and found it to be a surprising success. Of course, that could be due to either his popularity as the Avatar or even Iroh's business. Either way, Toph was currently running the place for them. She would be paid, of course, but Aang and Katara hoped to gain enough money to buy a house in the Earth Kingdom if they chose not to live in one of the Air Temples. While they both enjoyed peace and quiet, they also enjoyed company. [i]Perhaps[/i], Aang thought, [i]it will be Omashu.[/i]

"Zuko, you have grown so much since I last saw you!" Ursa cried. Zuko, Aang, and Katara all agreed that since the caring mother had returned, she became a constant annoyance with her crying and praising. Thankfully, she left the room this time. Aang hated himself for feeling that way towards the woman, but he couldn't help himself.

After what seemed like the fiftieth cup of tea, but could in fact just be the first, the Avatar stood, Katara close behind. They spoke their goodbyes and strolled out through the courtyard and many, many halls. Aang made sure to feed the turtleducks a few crumbs he had saved from a few hours before. The merry sound that they emitted could bring joy to anybody's hearts, this boy especially. A year ago he would have stayed and played with them. But now, with all he had done behind him, he didn't feel that kind of happiness. His emotions were warm, not bright.

It was just as they came out of the palace when Aang and Katara's attention was brought to a familiar Fire Nation hawk gliding towards them. Katara smiled, called out to Hawky, and let the bird land on her arm. Tied to one of it's feet was a notably large, rolled up parchment. Aang read it.

[b][i]Aang, Katara, I don't have much time. Right now I'm in the Northern Water tribe. A relative of Pakku's named Yato killed his own father....Pakku was charged with the decision of punishment, and feeling a slight soft spot for his son, he only banished him. Apparently Pakku thinks Yato will be able to live out there...Well, minds changed. These people want Yato to be...killed. I'm going to help him escape, and so is Pakku, and I think we need your's and Katara's help. Toph is on her way, too. We know Zuko is too busy.

-Sokka[/i][/b]

Katara looked up at Aang, who had already finished reading. "We should go, Aang. Sokka said Zuko doesn't need to come. Go get Appa ready for the Northern Water Tribe...no, maybe we should get Toph first," she turned to the bird on her shoulder, "Hawky, send this message go Zuko; he should be in the palace. I'm going to grab a few things." Aang couldn't help but smile. Katara would always be taking charge, no matter the situation. And finally, finally he would be back on an adventure. He hoped it wouldn't be too dangerous...No, that was wrong. He wanted excitement.

He didn't realize he was thinking that, and when he did, he was quite surprised. What a changed person he was. At any rate, he had arrived by Appa now. Momo greeted Aang with fruit juice around his mouth. The sky bison's enormous saddle sat just a bit away. The airbender used what was in his nature to lift it onto the animal-airbending. Then he buckled all the straps around all six legs, and the neck and tale, of Appa. Aang hated putting such a great friend into such a horrible form a clothing, but the journey would be long and the saddle kept everyone safe. Appa didn't mind much anyway, just roaring a bit when his skin was pinched by accident.

When Katara reappeared, she carried plenty of food, and a larger gourd. After explaining that it would be smart for them to have water on Appa in case of a flying battle, they climbed onto the flying bison and kissed.

Aang felt a sudden joy in his heart as he gazed over the Fire Nation one last time and yelled, "Yip yip!"


	3. When Preparing, Be Wary

No comments? =[.

Oh well. New chapter anyway .

* * *

罪惡  
Book 4: Evil  
Chapter 3: When Preparing, Be Wary  
POV: Third Person

Sokka finished scrabbling out the letter to Suki and stood. Just as he began to move out the door, Pakku came down the ice pathway. The warrior boy had grown quite close to Pakku in the past few months. The grandfather, showing quite a comic side himself, bonded well with the boy. At any rate, Pakku, Hakoda, and Sokka were a gang that wasn't to be messed with.

Pakku finally caught up and smiled. "Are you ready for this?" he asked. The teenager nodded curtly.

"When do we leave? Aang, Katara, and Toph should arrive midday tomorrow at the latest. Also, I may need a weapon. I haven't been able to get a new sword, and my boomerang can't accomplish much. Does the Northern Water Tribe have anything I can use?"

"As for your first question, we will leave when the others arrive. This city should have a sword of some type. If not, I can make you one with waterbending and icebending."

Sokka smiled, and then left to explore the city. Never before had he been given the chance to do so, and as a result his curiosity grew to become the better of him. He roamed down the path and took a left at the end to find himself under a series of archways. Continuing on, he eventually reached the very edge of the area itself; the ocean crashed against the wall. It was dusk, just a day after he had sent the letter to Aang and Katara. He'd sent the message to Toph just a day before. Either she would be able to ride Appa or a boat here. Suki wouldn't be able to come, he knew that, because she was busy with the rest of the Kyoshi Warriors settling the Earth Kingdom. He sighed and looked up at the brightening moon. It was always someone...Yue always sitting just at the back of his mind, Suki at the front, and in between on middle ground were many others. He simply didn't know what to think anymore.

_That's life, I suppose, _he thought to himself. Then he turned around and meandered around to one of the many shops inside the city. One of them, a weapon shop, had a high reputation for good quality swords. He strolled in casually. Inside were indeed many, many blades. Last time, Sokka made a black sword. This time he would like to have a white one.

They actually sold many white swords at this shop. A whole isle, in fact, was full of them. The Southern Water Tribe warrior gazed at each and every single one of them. It was very hard to choose for him. After gaining permission by the shop, he picked out his favorite and held them. The weight of the sword, the size of the hilt, and the length of the blade needed to fit snugly. Finally, he was able to narrow it down to two. The first of which had a blade embedded with frozen spirit water. The second, however seemed almost exactly like his space sword with white paint.

"Tell me something," Sokka suddenly said, startling the shop owner, "My sister has used spirit water to bring...someone...back to life. Won't using spirit water on a sword cut them _and_ heal them at the same time?"

"Oh no, that is not healing spirit water," the man moved closer to Sokka, "It is what we like to call 'Koh's Ice'. That sword is dangerous and should only be used for battle. But we do sell small bottles of the ice as water. It will freeze the second it hits metal."

"In that case, I need a bottle of that water and this sword," he held up his second choice, since the first seemed too dangerous, "Though I'd like it if you polished the blade and let me pick it up in the morning. Will that be okay with you?"

The shop owner nodded, took the sword, and shooed off the boy. Sokka replaced the other sword on the rack and ran out the door back to where he was staying. Pakku was there, now writing letters himself. Never before had the boy realized how important such messages could be. Hawky was definitely one of his best friends.

Sokka slept well that night, for once in the many days since Ozai's fall. His dreams were of international peace. What a concept that was. At one point in the dream, he was even riding Appa towards a giant lionturtle.

After waking up and consuming his breakfast like a vacuum, the warrior was off to claim his sword. As he arrived, the merchant grinned from ear to ear and held out the newly polished, shining, snow white, and sharp sword gleaming in the morning sun. Perfectly balance on the blade was a bottle labeled 'Koh's Pre-frozen Ice'. Next to the man's side was a black sheath.

"Here is your sword, Sokka, once guardian of the moon itself," he bowed his head for a second, "But before I give it to you, I would like to know something. What kind of adventure are you about to embark upon?"

"None of your fly-bee's wax. Besides, who ever said I didn't just need a new sword?"

"Because that's not the Water Tribes' way," the man grabbed Sokka's arm, "Maybe you won't tell me, but I'd still like to know."

With that, Sokka buckled on the sheath, stuck the sword in it, and grasped the bottle. Then he turned around and left. He had to be more careful next time. This wasn't his tribe; anybody might decide to beat him up for just a few words.

Besides, he was about to commit a crime against his own Nation.


End file.
